


Secret Mystery of Al Tuttle

by PickleGarden



Category: American Dad!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleGarden/pseuds/PickleGarden
Summary: Being obese and confined to his house for so long.   This fanfic will be explaining how Al Tuttle got back to an average weight.   Short One Shot.
Kudos: 1





	Secret Mystery of Al Tuttle

Langley Falls Virginia. Early in the morning. A stench filled the sky all over town. The worst of it was at Cherry Street. Stan Smith was fast asleep. He didn't have to work that day. Roger was on his bed frantically trying to wake him up to tell him about the stink.

"STAN! STAN! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" cries Roger. Slowly waking up, Stan replies, "Roger! Why did you wake me up! It's my day off!" "There's a shitty smell all over town! This neighborhood especially!" Roger said. Automatically woken by the smell, Stan comes to his senses. "HOLY FUCK! You're right! There is a stink around here!" Roger assures Stan, "It's not one of my lethal farts this time!" Remembering that time when the Smith house had that catastrophe of Roger's farts that forced them to stay at a hotel. Stan warns Roger, "I HOPE THAT! IT BETTER NOT BE!" Roger said, "Let's go investigate!"

Now being convinced the stink wasn't in the house, Stan and Roger ran outside. Roger uses his powerful alien nose sense and points, "It's coming from over there!" "This smell must've been how The Day After Tomorrow during the aftermath!" Stan said. The smell leads them both to Al Tuttle's house. "It's from Tuttle's house! The obese recluse!" Roger said. "SHUT UP! He could hear you!" Stan said. Running up to the front window of the Tuttle residence, they see the smell was from Al Tuttle himself. He laid on the bed and he didn't move at all. His hair was longer than it used to be. The stink in the air of that of death. Al Tuttle was dead.

Roger jokes, "Al Tuttle. Woe is him. Is it me or does he look like he walked off the set of Hairspray!" Stan smacks Roger, "Dammit Roger! Be serious for once! This is a death we're dealing with!" Getting his phone, Roger calls the police. "Hello, Police...." Stan takes the phone away from Roger, "The CIA will handle this!" Stan was now on the phone with Bullock, "Yes, Bullock. There is a dead obese man who is a neighbor of mine. We need your help!" Bullock answers on the other end, "Very well, Smith. We're on the case!"

Bullock arrived with the CIA. Stan advises Roger to go hide, "ROGER! It's the CIA! Go back home and wait for me!" Roger said running back home, "Gosh, with all the freedom this family allows me, I still feel like ALF!" "Smith!" Bullock greeted Stan. "Sir. This is the Tuttle house. There is a dead rotten man who used to live here." Stan said. "No problem, we'll just take a sample of his DNA and our men will resurrect him." Stan looked puzzled. "You never told me the CIA can bring the dead back to life." "It's one of our many secrets that we don't tell everyone......." Bullock said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At the CIA Lab, Bullock and Stan were watching the top scientists who were going to bring back Al Tuttle. "So, Smith. What do you know about this Tuttle fellow?" asked Bullock. "He became extremely depressed after his wife died. So he just lived in his bedroom until he got really horribly fat." explained Stan. "Oh yes. Depression can do that to a person. Now see here, Smith. This is how we turn dead people back into being alive!" Bullock said. Stan and Bullock were watching the scientists put the DNA sample of Al Tuttle into something that looked like a transporter machine. It had two doors. Stan then thinks back to when Klaus was turned into a goldfish once he sees it was the same device the CIA uses to put people into bodies of animals.

"Thought this was only used to put people inside animals. Like we did to that Klaus Heissler dude." Stan observed. "This machine can do much more! Now watch!" Bullock tells Stan. The scientists then pull a switch and there's lasers and lightning that shine the building. Everything was done. Then one of the scientists goes to doors of the second one from the device. The door opens and there was Al Tuttle. He was no longer dead. Even back to being a healthy weight. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Al Tuttle cheerfully laughed. The scientists give him a mirror. "I'm young and thin again!"

Al Tuttle goes dancing around and the scientists were happy and glad for him. "Wow! Amazing! It's like he never even died!" said Stan. "Thought it was time for you to know about one of out many CIA secrets!" Bullock said. "Wish he didn't have to announce himself like Frosty The Snowman!" Stan snarks. "It doesn't matter. It's a favor we do for all our agents who have neighbors die on them." Bullock said. Al Tuttle ran out of the lab and into the office room where Stan and Bullock stood.

"Stan Smith? Is that you?" Al Tuttle said. "It is!" Stan tells Al Tuttle. "It is so good to see you! I don't feel sad and depressed anymore! Thanks to you, Stan! I have a new lease on life now!" Al Tuttle says shaking his hand. "How about your wife?" asked Stan. "What wife? I was never married!" Al Tuttle said cluelessly. "That's another thing, we also erase any bad memories when we bring back the dead." said Bullock. "That's genius Bullock! Great way for them to start over!" Stan said.

Walking out of the CIA Building, Al Tuttle now has a new lease on life. "So Stan? How can I repay you for this?" he asked him. "You can hang out with me and my family anytime you want! But just don't overdo it! My son's high school principal used to be like that!" Stan said.

"It's a deal! It's great how I only remember good things!" Al Tuttle said. "Funny how I don't remember any bad details!" Walking back to Cherry Street, Stan takes Al Tuttle back to his house. Later on, everybody in the neighborhood pitched in to help clear out his house of any remains, and the stink that was once in the Tuttle Home.

"Wow! Thanks again Stan! Do you CIA people have access to any red light districts?" asked Al Tuttle.

"We sure do!" said Stan.

"You'll be the first to know if I ever want to get laid!" said Al Tuttle.

"Sure! I can do that for you!" said Stan laughing.

A block party was soon held in Al Tuttle's honor. Roger was a DJ for it. Who kept shouting, "TUTTLE IN THE HIZZHOUSE!"


End file.
